


Try It Again?

by CodaDelta



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodaDelta/pseuds/CodaDelta
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer's first date after the baseball game. A short snippet as a Christmas present for my wonderful friend Emmett.





	Try It Again?

Marvin had almost destroyed his cuffs picking at his sleeves over the past fifteen minutes. Whizzer was late, of course, as he usually was, and had made a point of being ever since they first got together. The waitress made another circuit and gave him a questioning look. He hadn’t been polite when she’d first come over, so she didn’t bother approaching the table. Marvin shook his head at her and she turned away from him- he hadn’t picked up a menu yet and she knew it.   
It had been his idea to do this. Before, it had been the two of them screwing and arguing and throwing things- they'd never been on a proper date aside from Valentine's Day, which in itself had ended horribly. Whizzer had raised his eyebrows but hadn't refused, so they agreed to meet for dinner after Marvin was finished with work. Really, Whizzer had no excuse to be late, and the thought was making Marvin agitated. Was he not coming? Had he thought better of it? Of the whole thing? Was a date too pedestrian? One of the buttons on his cuff came loose under his fingers as he pulled at it.   
"I know your shirt's ugly, but there's no need to pull it apart." Then Whizzer slid into the seat opposite him, calm as you like, as if he weren't twenty minutes late and and hadn't almost given Marvin a panic attack.   
"What took you so long?" Marvin asked, though with no actual malice. He'd be damned if he looked as anxious as he'd felt.  
"I had to change." Whizzer said, as if that explained anything at all. "Clearly, I was the only one who thought it was necessary." He directed a pointed look at Marvin's wardrobe.  
"I didn't have time, because I got here when I was supposed to."  
"Well that's your problem, not mine." He smiled, and a few of the knots in Marvin's stomach were suddenly not so tight. Whizzer looked considerably more relaxed than Marvin. Something about his presence made it all a little less nerve wrecking.   
"You're supposed to tell me I look..." He raised his eyebrows at the wine list, giving him a few seconds to get the message.  
"You look nice."  
Whizzer smiled and put his menu down. "How've you been, Marv?"  
"Okay. Trina and I are getting along better, I have Jason on the weekends."  
"That's good.  
Marvin smiled. "How's work going for you?"  
"I'm in a slightly bigger studio now."   
Marvin nodded and started picking at his cuffs again. He looked down at the table. "Thank you for giving me another chance." He said, more to the menu than to Whizzer, who sighed.  
"I wasn't sure about it, to be honest, but you miss every ball you don't hit, right?"  
"Yeah." Marvin smiled.   
"And to be honest, it's been boring as shit without you."  
"You too."  
"So, what is this?"  
Marvin shrugged and looked up at him. "What do you want it to be?"  
Whizzer copied his gesture. "Trying, I guess?"  
"I can live with that."


End file.
